Not romantic
by seafox
Summary: Sasuke need a woman to bring his clan back. Neji is being pressed by Hiashi to find a woman. But maybe there's no right woman to them. Yaoi NejixSasuke


NOT ROMANTIC

**Author: First Naruto fanfic. I usually prefer SasuNaru pairing, but Neji and Sasuke are good together too.**

**Don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke was never the romantic kind of guy. He was the bad boy. He had goals in his life and had no time worry about his or anyother heart. But after he killed Itachi and Orochimaru he had a clan to rebuilt; he was pretty sure his ancestors would blame him more for being the last Uchiha alive than for not killing his brother. So, when he returned to Konoha and received forgiveness for leaving the village, he started to look for a strong kunoichi who could help him bring his clan back.

His first obvious option was Sakura, she was extremely strong now and was smart, she would make a great company. Sasuke was not the romantic kind of guy, but he liked to do things right, no one would blame him for doing things wrong. He gave her roses and chocolate, took her at a fancy restaurant and even danced with her.

But Sasuke was exigent. He had a list of things his chosen one would have to fulfill. Strenght, inteligence, beauty, patience and above all, had to understand him. Sakura was strong, inteligent, beautiful and patient, but definetly didn't understand him. She still had the annoying habit of talking about his greatness and kept talking about how strong he was by killing Itachi and Orochimaru. Hell, if Sasuke wanted to keep remembering about that he would talk about himself! And he was not stupid, when the conversation passed through the 'Lee matter', he saw her dreamy eyes when talking about how Lee was such a good friend to her and all.

So, Sasuke liked to do things right. After the dinner he walked her home, but in place of a kiss and declaration of his intentions he gently suggested that she should go out with Lee. Yes, gently. Sakura was still very important for him in some way or another, she had helped him so much and he knew she would always be there for him, so she deserved being treated with respect and care.

First option, no results though.

The next choice was Ino. He wasn't so fond of the idea of having her as his wife as he was of Sakura, but still, what did he have to loose by trying? He could be surprised at the end of the day. So, he took her on date too.

This time he took her to the park, won all the stuffed animals she wanted and did his best to please her. And when she was distracted eating a hotdog, Sasuke took his time to check at his list. Strong, check. Smart, check. Beauty, check. Patient, not even a little. Understand him, worse than Sakura. And as if wasn't enough, she liked to be the center of atentions and

kept exibiting him as a prize. Sasuke walked her home and politely refused her.

Second option, no results.

Now he had a problem. What others kunoichi did he know? There was Hyuuga Hinata, who was in love to Naruto and Sasuke would never do such a thing to his best friend. There was also the weapon girl, TenTen, who probably was in love with Hyuuga Neji and Sasuke didn't need anymore problems. So, there was only one left. The Suna kunoichi, Temari who happened to be at Konoha in some diplomatic matter given to her by her brother, Kazekage.

Sasuke took her to the movies, bought her popcorn and all. So far, she had been doing far more better than Sakura and Ino. She was stronger than both of them, she was smarter than Ino, she was prettier than Sakura, she was really patient and also seemed to understand him a little, maybe because of her brother. So when the movie was almost ending, Sasuke was considering to take her on a second date, she had everything he had been searching. But there was something bothering him, he didn't know what it was though, and in the end of the day when he walked her back to her hotel he even kissed her, but didn't asked her to another date.

Third option, no results.

Now Sasuke was screwed. How would he bring his clan back?! He was walking so distracted, reflecting over his problem that he he trapped on someone. It was Hyuuga Neji.

Neji was never the romantic kind of guy. He was the cold boy. He had too many things he hated in his life to think about love and family. He no longer hated his uncle, he knew it had been his father choice. But that didn't mean he liked his family and Hyuuga destiny, he couldn't bear the idea of having a wife who would give him a son that would be marked by that seal as he was, and bound to Souke mercy forever. He might not be interested in love and stuff but he wasn't so cold hearted at the pointing of passing his curse to a descendent. The problem was that Hiashi had been pressing him to get a girlfriend, 'cause as the Souke's heir were both girls there would be a problem at his sucessor. When Hiashi mentioned that, he saw a chance for his descendents to be free of his curse, so he decided to try to find a good company to himself.

Obviously, he first asked TenTen to go out with him. Neji was not the romantic kind of guy, but he liked to do things right, no one would blame him of doing things wrong. He took her for dinner at a fancy restaurant, gave her flowers and chocolate, even danced with her.

But Neji was exigent and had a list of characteristics his wife should have. Strenght, inteligence, beauty, not being boring and above all, had to understand him. TenTen was strong, smart, beautiful and was not boring at all, but definetly didn't understand him.

Sometimes she asked things about him that should be pretty obvious that he didn't want to answer. And she revealed to be too sticky, taking his hand and hanging on him all the time. Damn, if he wanted to talk about himself or being glued to her he would do it himself!

You see, Neji liked TenTen a lot, she had helped him so much and had been a great friend, but she was not fit to be his wife. So, Neji liked to do things right. After the dinner he walked her home but didn't give her a kiss, just thanked the time and the great friend she had always been to him and vowed that she could find a great guy someday.

His second option, surprisingly, was Hinata. He really didn't hate her anymore and he remembered that before his father's death he even fancied her a bit. And it would be a good solution for Hiashi's problem. Hinata got all red when he asked her, but went with him anyway.

He took her to the movies, bought her popcorn and all. And while she seemed to be delighted with the story going on the screen he pondered over his list. Maybe she didn't show but she was strong(she had a byakugan, anyway), she was smart, she was cute and apparently understood him, she had shown this at chuunin shiken. But Hinata was too boring. She didn't speak nor showed any will, everything deppended from Neji, which let him very irritated. And there was also the fact that she seemed very worried if Naruto ended up seeing them. Neji should've known, so he took her home and never mentioned the possibility to her again.

Neji then dedicated himself at thinking of other possibilities. There was that Sakura, who happened to be Lee's great love and Lee was his best friend, he wouldn't do that to him. There was also that Ino but Neji had seen her walking by Sasuke's side the other day, and he didn't want any problem with the Uchiha.

He was really out of ideas when he arrived at the training room at the Hyuuga compound and found Hanabi practicing. It was an possibility. Although she was five years younger, she was no longer a child, specially because she understood Souke's fate most likely would be on her hands. It would still solve Hiashi's problem and Neji had seen her blushing at him the other day.

Neji took her to the park, won all the stuffed animals she wanted and did his best to please her. So far, she had been doing far more better than TenTen and Hinata. She was stronger than both of them, she was smarter than Hinata, she was prettier than TenTen, she wasn't even a bit boring and seemed to understand him a little, maybe because she had a better notion of the clan's responsability. She seemed to be a good choice. But there was something bothering Neji about it.

Maybe the fact that she was younger, maybe the fact that she was an Hyuuga, maybe the fact that she was an Hyuuga from Souke; the fact was that when they arrived at the Hyuuga Compound, he made clear it was like family trip(luckly Hinata was on a mission) and tried to be the nicest cousin Hanabi could ever have.

Now Neji was screwed. There were no more kunoichi's he considered worthy his time and Hiashi still expected a relationship. He was walking mindlessly through the street when suddenly someone trapped on him. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji and Sasuke were not the romantic kind of guys. They were shinobis. They had too many things to deal with to consider things like love in their lives. But that day, their heads were so full of problems and questions that when they met the smilled in relief. They weren't friends, they barely talked to each other, but they knew that only with the other they could get what they needed: a good and relaxing spar.

Neji asked and Sasuke agreed. They went to the training grounds and fought their brains out untill night. They were lieing on the grass, all dirty and swet, watching the stars, and before they realized, they were talking. They talked about many things, like all those years being stoic were in need of a release.

So, everyday they trained and talked, becoming friends quickly; after almost a month they knew almost everything about each other and could be constantly seen together. The perverted minds of the village started rumors that they were together. Sasuke always answered to anyone who dared ask that it was bullshit. Neji would activate the byakugan.

However, Sasuke was never one to ignore what was going on inside himself, and when he noticed his body's reactions whenever he was near Neji, he got suspicious of his own heart. What did that mean? He needed a WOMAN to bring back his clan. "But there's always the dobe's Sexy no Jutsu...", he said to himself. Sasuke blamed himself for having that thought, but still the idea remained on his mind. If only Neji showed any sign...

Neji for his time, was someone pretty conscious of body reactions, he had the byakugan. So when he firts saw the way Sasuke's body got, at the same conditions as his own would be, he understood what was happening between them. And if he stopped to think about it, Sasuke was his list in person; Neji himself could be Sasuke's list if he remembered correctly what the raven had said. The problem would be Hiashi, but both geniuses thinking would find a way for sure.

Neji and Sasuke were not the romantic kind of guys, but they liked to do things right, no one would blame them for doing thing wrong. So, when Neji asked Sasuke on a date, Sasuke accepted, even being a little annoyed for not asking before.

Neji took Sasuke for a candle light dinner that he set himself, in the middle of the woods so they could have privacy. He gave Sasuke a new pack of kunais and shurikens, and even danced with him.

The second date Sasuke made the first move and took Neji to a park. He and Neji competed to see who could win more stuffed animals and they did their best to please each other.

They Hyuuga asked the next time. He took Sasuke to the movies, bought popcorn and all. They watched some action movie and made heavy critics to the fake fights, but there were smiles on their faces when Neji walked Sasuke home.

They stopped before the Uchiha compound gates and looked into eachother eyes. Sasuke decided he had to equal Neji at first moves, so he surrounded the taller boy's neck and put their lips together.

They were no longer children, they were strong and letal shinobis, so you can guess what happened after they went in the Uchiha mansion, still kissing. Neji won the dispute for first moves(and final moves).

Neji and Sasuke were not the romantic kind of guys, they dealed with death in their jobs to allow themselves to have feelings, but they liked to do things right, no one would blame them for doing things wrong. So, after that third date they finnaly admited it was love.

THE END 

**What do you think?**

**Soon I'll write more about this pair, they're good to work with.**


End file.
